Chakras
This Page is about the 7 Chakras and since they're always open this will teach you how to develop them better. First, I will describe them each to you. Crown Chakra: The Crown Chakra is the center of intelligence in the mind. It is one of the more important chakras that you possess. Opening this chakra will give you wisdom and forsight that you normally wouldn't have. Third Eye Chakra: This chakra is the center of what most call "psi energy". I personally prefer to call it universal power. It is also the eye with which your mind sees auras, spirits, and other things that the naked eye would normally be blind to. It's the eye you see out of when you are projecting in any way or just meditating. Throat Chakra: This chakra is the one that manipulates sound. With it, you can use siren songs, distort your voice in ways that most wouldn't be capable of, and even use sounds for certain purposes. Heart Chakra: This chakra is the one that commands air. With it open, you can cause winds with just a thought. It can also help your ability to love and have others love you. Solar Plexus Chakra: This chakra is what connects us to the fire element. With it, we can manipulate fire more easily. Sacral Chakra: The Sacral Chakra controls the water elements of your body. With it, you can manipulate water more easily. Root Chakra: The Root Chakra is what roots us to the earth. Without it, we are not grounded into the universe and we would be lost forever. Opening this chakra helps with your sense of belonging and can help you control the universe around you. Opening Chakras There are many different chakra opening meditations, but I will only post a few. 1. Sit or lie down and close your eyes. Next imagine a purple light coming out of the top of your head. Visualize a purple flower blooming out of that light. Then see purple energy coming into the flower and into your body. When you are ready, close the flower and extinguish the light. After that, you must do the same to the rest of the chakras, but in the correct positions shown on the picture above, and in the appropriate colours. Once you have gotten to the Root Chakra, go back to the Crown Chakra. After you have reached the Crown Chakra again, you must open all of the flowers at once, and allow the energies of different colours to mix together and turn a blinding white. Now you are done. Another method of opening the chakras is simply imagining all of the chakras at the correct positions glowing their in their colours. Feel their energy flowing through your body and mixing with each other to make it turn a blinding white. Now, the last method I will put here. This one only opens one chakra, but it is still effective. To do it, simply feel and visualize one of your chakras (your third eye, for instance) glowing in it's proper colour (In this case, indigo). Now see it's energy flowing through your entire body and just feel it glow until it is almost unbearable. You are done.